


不要教壞單純的死靈法師！

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: *一個忽然覺醒的死靈法師Wadid小天使喜歡上霸道神使大人的故事
Relationships: Neil "PR0LLY" Hammad/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski, Petter "Hjärnan" Freyschuss/Kim "Wadid" Bae-in
Kudos: 1





	不要教壞單純的死靈法師！

時間發生在2017年的夏季賽後期，已知再度無緣季後賽的Roccat已經進入半放假的狀態，從管理層到隊員都顯得輕鬆的樣子，反而Wadid開始莫名的焦慮，夏季賽之後是世界賽，世界賽之後是轉會期，他不想跟Hjarnan分開，可是對於轉會的事他也一無所知，他只想跟Hjarnan一起打下去，甚至焦慮的連隊裡準備娛樂賽的訓練賽都悶悶不樂的。

體格瘦小的輔助把自己團成一坨縮在椅子上，撅著嘴在排位裡的輔助位選了盲僧，果不其然的被秒掉了這局遊戲，本來就心情不好的小輔助氣的拍了鼠標，更委屈的縮成了一坨。

「嗷？」直到一陣冰涼的觸感從後頸傳來，是Betsy給他從冰箱裡拿來了瓶雪碧，順手冰上了他的後頸。

「嘿？不開心就來點冰涼的飲料會好點的？」Wadid接受了中單的好意，扭開了易開罐的拉環，也不像平常精緻的要找個杯子倒著喝的樣子，仰著脖子三倆口喝個精光，重重的呼出一口氣。

「在操心轉會的事？」Betsy也不避諱地問，ROC本來就是比起成績專門搞人口買賣的俱樂部，今年的戰績會有誰被看上都還不好說的。

「⋯⋯」Wadid鼓起了臉，明顯是被說中了，捏著手裡的易開罐玩兒，

「你可放心吧，我們AD怕是也想帶你走的，好好享受最後一週的娛樂局才是真的？」聽了Betsy的話，Wadid也還是稍微控制了自己不繼續胡思亂想，夏季季末到轉會期還有好幾個月呢。

不過隨著情緒的起伏，身邊不自然的魔力流動也引起了那位AD大人的注意，對於看得見的人來說，灰色系的力流旋繞著隨著情緒的起伏變得密集或稀疏，這種變化是不可能被忽略的。

Hjarnan也還不確定他的小輔助是什麼樣的種族，所以也暫時還在觀察，但是灰色的力流大概象徵著小朋友十之八九是黑暗系種族的覺醒期，小朋友這樣的性格配上黑暗系種族的身分的反差不也很可愛嗎？

最終等到轉會期即將開始的時候，Wadid的覺醒期才算完全結束，在經理一一詢問要不要訂回家的機票大概算是最後一個轉折點，不一會兒Hjarnan就感覺到基地裡有一股巨大的黑暗系力流籠罩在基地裡，Roccat裡只有他是能力者，Betsy算是沒有覺醒成功的那種，只能感覺得到一些但是自己並沒有能力，也連忙出了房門尋找詭異力流的來源。

蜷在棉被裡的Wadid一臉困惑的看著Hjarnan焦急的用自己的魔力疏導著他身上混雜的力流，想要開口問些什麼但卻莫名累的一句話都說不出來，Hjarnan空出一隻手，在Wadid臉上輕輕拂過，再用枕頭穩穩的接住了躺下睡著的人，對於剛覺醒的人來說最好的方法就是先好好睡一覺。

等到Wadid睡醒以後，跟他同房的Hjarnan也醒了，這次終於如他所願的Hjarnan開設給他講解所謂的能力者的分類、屬性

「等⋯⋯等一下⋯⋯我已經分不出來你在說英語還是瑞典語了，都是第一次聽的詞，說慢點啦！」Wadid委屈地打斷了Hjarnan，這可能是他來歐洲以後第一次因為英語被打擊到的時候。

Hjarnan放慢速度的給他解說著能力者的設定，Wadid懵懵懂懂的聽著，還是迷茫的看著Hjarnan。

Hjarnan伸手握住Wadid纖細的手腕，一團淺灰色的光球從Wadid的掌中浮現。

「這就是你的魔力，你的覺醒還沒完全完成所以還看不出來你是什麼樣的種族，不過看色澤應該是黑暗種族⋯⋯你也別怕，這年頭光明種族還是黑暗種族都得去打職業混飯吃的，無所謂的。」Hjarnan鬆開Wadid手腕的後灰色的光球就慢慢的消失了。

覺醒的過程是很耗費體力的，Wadid就再也沒有心思在轉會期上胡思亂想，也不知道自己的覺醒多久會完成，在Hjarnan的說法裡覺醒也有可能會失敗，所以逼著他六根清淨的好好躺著，一胡思亂想就被催眠法術放倒。

覺醒的過程直到轉會期開始的前夜，又是一陣暴動的黑暗魔力，正式宣告著覺醒的完成，Hjarnan確認了小輔助是一個死靈法師的同時也告訴了他G2的招攬消息，小輔助才真正安心下來。

「死靈法師跟光神神使綁定？真是挺稀奇的組合，而且死靈法師給光神神使帶著啟蒙的？」18G2的結成也到來的很快，Carlos打量著Wadid一邊玩味的笑，

「有什麼稀奇的？能有喜歡玩水晶球到處偷窺的死靈法師，為什麼不能有被光神神使啟蒙教育的死靈法師？」Hjarnan懟了回去，並且成功的讓Carlos啞口無言。

「這能一樣嗎⋯⋯」Carlos小聲的吐槽，

「偷窺⋯⋯？」Jankos一臉好奇的看向Ocelote但是被瞪回去，Perkz像是想到什麼似的一言不發。

結成會議在這樣草草的結束，很快就展開了日常的訓練，而畢竟Grabbz不是Pr0lly，沒有那麼強的法力，沒有那麼大的威嚴，執教之路受到了很大的考驗與荼毒。

比如說中午，Grabbz走進了訓練室，從善如流地閃過了光神神使對死靈法師的指導所飛過來的束縛魔法，以免被釘在牆壁上，接著因為沒閃過Jankos的探測魔法，腦子裡布隆打野的訓練計畫被讀的一覽無遺，氣得Jankos哇哇亂叫，Wunder熟練的放出鬥氣隔絕，不出意外的Grabbz果然又被Jankos情緒激動下又跑出來的被動技能一頓吸，最終又是Ocelote出來收拾殘局。

不堪其擾的Ocelote最終只能給Grabbz用高級魔法耗材做了一個護符，價格從薪水裡扣，這樣至少教練不會突然死亡。

身為異能者新人的Wadid在神使的引導下慢慢的更瞭解了這個世界，也知道了更多異能者，比如說S04的輔助Vander也是個法師、那個傳說中的禿頭是個鍊金術師，那個傳說中可以把Jankos壓得服服貼貼的教練也是個死靈法師。

其實Hjarnan自己也不是真的能把死靈法師的東西玩得轉的，總是趁著三更半夜偷偷的移動到美國找自己以前的教練偷學，再回來教他的小朋友，直到某天早上從基地門口提著Pr0lly給的”教學用具”進來的時候剛好被Jankos撞見了，為了不存在的機票錢的紛爭，這件事才曝了光，小死靈法師開始對那個不怎麼熟悉的、據説跟Ocelote差不多強的死靈法師前輩充滿了好奇心。

（Ocelote：你為什麼不對我好奇？）  
（Wadid：你又不教Hjarnan怎麼教我。）

這份好奇直到18年中的RR才得到了滿足，儘管100並沒有參賽，Hjarnan還是帶著Wadid去見了下前教練大人，順手把Jankos留在那裡，豈知短暫的見面裡，Pr0lly看著這麼單純善良的同族起了惡作劇的心理。

當晚，獨自跑出來吃甜點的Wadid就遇上了明顯不是剛好出現在這裡的Pr0lly，

「你看起來對我很好奇？」Pr0lly坐了下來也給自己點了一份鬆餅，

「能給光神神使學會死靈法術來教我的人，我肯定要好奇一下的嘛？（嚼）」

其實Pr0lly出現在這裡還是有點私人目的不完全是為了指點後輩，上回Hjarnan一手失誤讓Jankos多學了他不想教的夢境跳躍和意識探測，作為小小的報復，讓小朋友提早學一點東西，應該也不過分吧？

於是順手下了個屏障，半哄半騙的問出了小朋友跟Hjarnan做過了的事，還問出來了上次Hjarnan想玩點花樣結果光之束縛魔法把小朋友燙到哭哭啼啼的事。

「那你想不想整整他？」Pr0lly笑著問，

「想！但是要怎麼做？他好厲害的，什麼都會！」Wadid老老實實地說，

「我可以教你一點小法術，你到時候回去跟他上床的時候可以用。」繼續循循善誘的教練大人看著純情的說到上床的事都會臉紅的死靈法師，內心吐槽著這簡直活脫脫一個死靈法師版的Jankos。

教學過程也很簡單，畢竟Wadid又不是笨蛋，一份鬆餅的時間裡就學的差不多了，Pr0lly還惡意的教了Wadid瞬間移動的法術跟100基地的座標，方便日後的教學。

Wadid自己也沒想到當天就用上了，他趁著Hjarnan沒注意，自己用氣音詠唱了一小段咒語，差點被Hjarnan插入的動作給打散了，總之還是成功的展開了法陣，淡淡的灰色微光從Wadid搭在Hjarnan肩上的手傳了過去。

「專心？」Hjarnan一邊動作著一邊把歪頭看著他的Wadid的眼睛給遮上了，身為一個蠢萌新的Wadid也不知道到底成功了沒有，就被干的迷迷糊糊的，把Pr0lly說的如果成功了的話吸過來的能量也會讓自己更舒服這件事拋到了腦後。

這件事直到某一次，作死的Wadid把Hjarnan剛教他的法陣改編應用上了，身為萌新一下子把法陣改的太狠了，加上那陣子因為比賽禁慾了不短的時間，Hjarnan做的也很狠，吸取了過於巨大的逆屬性能量，還負荷不了的下場就是自己體內的魔力被逆屬性的魔力霸道的沖散，巨大的衝擊之下Wadid當然暈了過去，這回就不是被做暈的了。

這樣一搞，Hjarnan嚇了個半死，仔細檢查以後從小朋友的魔力使用痕跡裡發現了被小朋友魔改的吸魔術，立馬知道罪魁禍首就是Pr0lly，為Wadid驅散掉體內的光之魔力的同時撇了撇嘴把小朋友魔改的吸魔陣轉移到符紙上，送到了Pr0lly那兒，順便附帶一個浮在空氣中飄浮的大問號，毫不遮掩的興師問罪。

「這孩子不錯，改的很有天賦，也沒什麼大事，就是身體裡的魔力暫時被吸來的魔力打散了，他還太菜了不會排除屬性轉化吸收，所以休息個幾天不用法術就可以恢復了。」不一會兒，Pr0lly的人就出現在了房裡，幫著把自己的魔力補充進了Wadid體內，但是嘴裡說的話果不其然獲得了Hjarnan的白眼，

「⋯⋯我可沒亂教，他開始對你用這招的時候你不也挺爽的？今天變成這樣不只因為小朋友魔改了吸魔陣，也有你上頭了的成份在。」明明Pr0lly就是在推卸責任，Hjarnan就感覺自己為什麼好像反駁不了。

說著，Pr0lly想既然來了就去陪陪自己的魅魔，就走出了房間，Hjarnan無奈的坐到床邊給Wadid蓋緊了被子，順手下了結界屏蔽訓練室內傳來的Jankos驚恐的鬼叫。

「以後不准用Pr0lly教你的那玩意了。」Hjarnan伸手戳戳剛醒過來還沒搞清楚狀況的Wadid的額頭說，

「唔，好吧⋯⋯可是你不喜歡嗎？」Wadid看了看Hjarnan，一臉無辜的問，

「喜⋯⋯咳，你還太弱了，沒辦法轉化你吸收到的能量的屬性，總之你到達一定的程度之前不准用。」Hjarnan趕緊把差點脫口而出的喜歡給吞了回去，但是小輔助的眼神狡黠的閃了閃，聰明的小輔助知道了Pr0lly肯定有好玩的東西可以教他。

於是，Wadid養好魔力以後的G2基地裡的日常是這樣的。

中午，Grabbz走進訓練室，先躲開了輔助練習的成果以後，躲開了光神神使下的禁制魔法，一臉無奈的看著輔助空著的位子，以及像是十連跪一樣不爽的AD，不久之後果然看到提著裝著打野的罐子走進來，腳下的移動陣還沒散去的小輔助。

即使是普通人的教練都能想到一早發生了什麼，肯定就是那個魅魔前一晚又跑到了北美，然後小死靈法師跟他的神使一陣鬥法之後鑽了空子成功跑到北美找Pr0lly，學完東西以後順手把Jankos提了回來。

而同族教學自然比神使教的長進的快，現在他們ad估計已經沒辦法100%的無傷攔住輔助了，然後AD本人雖然跟Pr0lly有著相剋的屬性，但是實力是絕對不可能打得過的，不然他就不會坐在這裡拿排位的路人宣洩本來自己好好的養成計畫硬生生被前教練破壞了的不滿了。

Grabbz不禁感嘆怎麼自己隊上一半以上的人都跟Pr0lly有著不明不白地牽扯，難道將來自己的飯碗要被Pr0lly取代了嗎？一邊走過去正想把Jankos從瓶子裡放出來準備訓練賽，鬼知道一摸到瓶子整個人就被傳送到了北美的100基地。

頭暈目眩又驚恐的Grabbz一睜眼就看到了翹著腳看著電腦屏幕的Pr0lly。

「？？？？？？？？」  
「沒事，傳錯人了，我以為會是Wadid放他出來。」

「？？？？？？？？？？？」


End file.
